A Dad You Can Count On
by mum-to-you
Summary: After a harrowing first year at Hogwarts, Ginny Weasley is home for the summer hols. She seems to be fine, but is that really the case? Angsty for Arthur, but fluffy for everybody else.


After a harrowing first year at Hogwarts, Ginny Weasley is home for the summer hols. She seems to be fine, but is that really the case? Angsty for Arthur, but fluffy for everybody else.  
  
In this story, Molly mentions that she understands what it's like to be rescued by the man of your dreams. For more info on her first-hand knowledge, read my story entitled "A Solemn Vow." This story stands alone, so it's not necessary. Just thought you might be interested.  
  
A Dad You Can Count On  
  
"Molly, she still isn't talking to me." Arthur Weasley was pacing back and forth in front of the hearth and was clearly upset.  
  
"She talks to you, love. I distinctly remember hearing her speak to you at supper."  
  
"'Please pass the pumpkin juice' is hardly my idea of a meaningful conversation, Molly," he said sternly.  
  
"Well, don't bite my head off! _I'm_ talking to you," she said with a grin.  
  
Exasperated, Arthur threw himself down on the sofa next to her. "Wouldn't you think, "he pondered, "that after what happened at school, Ginny would need to talk about it? Merlin, it was less than two weeks ago!"  
  
During Ginny's first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she had been tricked into using an enchanted diary and had wound up being possessed by the most evil wizard of all time. He had forced her to do terrible things, and in the end, he had almost killed her. Things like that tended to happen at Hogwarts, but when they've happened to your own daughter, you tend to take it personally.  
  
"Perhaps, dear. But she really does seem fine now, Arthur. Most of what happened, she doesn't even remember. And I have to tell you, there is something, well, rejuvenating about being heroically rescued by the man of your dreams. And I speak from experience, mind." She leaned over to kiss his cheek.  
  
"Not with me, she's not fine. I know it," he insisted.  
  
Molly's eyes twinkled. "Are you sure it's not just your disappointment that the man of her dreams is now certain dark-haired, green-eyed boy with glasses, and not you anymore?" she teased gently.  
  
Arthur's ears turned red, a sure sign of embarrassment, but he shook his head no. "You're not taking this seriously, Molly."  
  
"I am, dear, really," she chided. "It's just that I'd like to be sure there's really something to be serious about. And you're right, of course. It was a terrible thing that happened to her. Would you like me to talk to her?"  
  
"No, what I would like is for her to talk to me," he sighed. "But that'll do to be getting on with, I suppose. I don't know, it's like there's a wall now between me and my little girl. I don't like it one bit."  
  
Molly took an opportunity to speak to her daughter at bedtime that evening. Ginny was sitting on the bed in her pyjamas, brushing her hair. Molly came in and kissed her on the head. She took the brush from her, sat down beside her, and began brushing Ginny's copper hair in long, smooth strokes.  
  
"Just beautiful, love," she commented. "You know, Ginny, you really do seem to be good spirits after what happened this year. At least to me. But your father is very worried about you. You'd talk to us if you were having bad dreams, or fears, or questions, wouldn't you?"  
  
Ginny nodded. "It was really scary, Mum, and I do have dreams about it. But they're mostly about how Harry rescued me. He was wonderful, wasn't he?" Ginny's cheeks flamed.  
  
Molly just smiled to herself as Ginny continued, "Really though, it was the things I can't remember that were the worst. Huge gaps that are just . . . gone. But Professor Dumbledore explained it all to me and said that he didn't think it was my fault, all the things that happened. I believe him, Mum. He wasn't mad at me at all."  
  
Then tears filled her eyes and she hung her head. "But Dad was. He was really angry with me. He thinks it was my fault for being stupid about Tom's diary, doesn't he?"  
  
Astonished, Molly put her arms around Ginny and said, "Where in the world did you get such an idea? He thinks no such thing!"  
  
"He yelled at me, "Ginny answered as a tear slid down her cheek.  
  
Molly closed her eyes and remembered back to that night in Dumbledore's office, when the children had burst through the door with their extraordinary tale. And Ginny was right. Arthur had yelled at her.  
  
_"Ginny!" said Mr. Weasley, flabbergasted. "Haven't I taught you_ anything? _What have I always told you? Never trust anything that can think for itself_ if you can't see where it keeps it's brain? _Why didn't you show the diary to me, or your mother? A suspicious object like that was_ clearly _full of Dark Magic--"  
_  
"So that's what wrong," Molly thought. Arthur hadn't really been angry at her, of course. He just had been so confused about what had happened and so terribly afraid for his little girl. But how was Ginny to understand that? All she knew was that he had yelled at her.  
  
Later, when Molly reported what she had learned to Arthur, he was devastated, and he determined to set about making things right. He spent most of the evening out in his shed and came to bed late, but refused to tell Molly what he had been doing.  
  
After breakfast the next morning, Arthur held out his hand to Ginny and said, "Let's go for a walk, Poppet. There's something out in the shed I want to show you." Ginny looked a little apprehensive, but took his hand.  
  
Arthur made small talk while strolling across the yard to the shed, but Ginny just responded with murmurs. Once inside, he pulled up a stool, patted the seat, and said, "Sit down, Ginny." She climbed up on the stool and waited nervously.  
  
With his hands in his pockets, Arthur paced back and forth across the floor. Finally he spoke. "Ginny, I don't like the way things have been between us since you've come home."  
  
Ginny cast her eyes down to the floor and whispered, "I'm sorry, Dad."  
  
Arthur spun around towards her, surprised. "Merlin's Beard, what have you got to be sorry about? It's my fault!"  
  
Ginny looked up in astonishment, and Arthur gave her a wry smile.  
  
"Ginny, I believe I owe you an apology." He took her quivering chin his hand and said, "I'm sorry I yelled at you in Dumbledore's office."  
  
Ginny, not knowing what to say to that, just mumbled, "It's okay, Dad."  
  
"No, sweetheart, it's not okay. It made you think I was angry at you, and I was really just scared to death. But that's no excuse. I know none of that business was your fault."  
  
Arthur resumed pacing, then stopped to gaze out the dusty window before continuing. "If anything, in some ways, you could say it's more my fault."  
  
Surprised, Ginny burst out, "Dad, how in the world could it be your fault? You weren't even there!"  
  
He looked over at her and said quietly, "I suppose because Lucius Malfoy hates my guts."  
  
He turned back to the window suddenly and ground the palms of his hands into his eyes. It took a few moments for him to regain his composure before he looked back over to her with red-rimmed eyes and continued in a choked voice, "He hates me so much that he was willing to kill you to get back at me."  
  
Arthur swept Ginny up into a great hug. "Don't you ever doubt for a minute that I love you, Ginny. Not ever. Once and for all, what happened was not your fault!  
  
"And I'm so sorry I yelled at you. Do you forgive me?"  
  
Ginny looked at him solemnly and said, "Dad, it really is okay. I understand a lot things better now. It was just . . . a horrible time. For everyone. But I'm okay now, I promise."  
  
They smiled at each other, and Arthur kissed her on the top of her head. Then he gestured to the work table and said, "Come here, love. I have something for you." He walked over to the table and picked up a book that was lying there. "I made this last night."  
  
Ginny flipped through the pages, which were all blank. She looked up at her father questioningly and said, "It looks like--"  
  
He nodded at her and said, "You're right. It's a diary. And not just any old diary, either, I'll have you know. You can write in this diary--any thoughts or dreams or concerns you have--and they'll be safe because only you can open it."  
  
He took the book from her, closed it, and then tried to open it. It refused to budge. He handed it back to her, and she was easily able to open the book and rifle through the pages. "See?" he asked.  
  
She nodded and said, "Very cool spell, Dad."  
  
Arthur smiled and continued. "Thank you. I thought it was a rather good one, myself. And that's not all. There's one more special feature, sweetheart. If you're ever scared or worried or sad or lonely, write about it in your diary. Then, if you want to, you can tap the page with your wand and say, _'Send to Dad_,' and it will appear here." He reached across the table and picked up another book, identical to Ginny's.  
  
"I promise to check it every day, and I'll write back as soon as I can." He put a hand on her cheek and added, "And if I should decide one day that it would be an excellent time to tell my only daughter that I think she's growing up to be a very smart and beautiful young lady, well then, I can do that, too."  
  
Ginny's eyes glistened with tears. "Thank you, Dad. I think it's a wonderful diary." she whispered.  
  
"And the best thing of all is that you always know where your book keeps its brain." He tapped his head on the temple. Then he grinned at her. "Not that I always use it, of course, but I do know where to find it if I ever need it."  
  
Ginny giggled, "Is this one of those things Mummy says you're a real git about?"  
  
Arthur paused at that. "Apparently," Arthur answered. "Says that, does she?" Ginny just giggled. Arthur chuckled in reply, "Lovely woman, your mum." Then he grinned.  
  
Ginny grinned back, then threw her arms around her father's waist and said, "I know I can always count on you, Dad. And that's more than Draco Malfoy can say." She paused briefly, then whispered, "I love you, Daddy."  
  
Arthur smoothed down her hair with one hand and whispered back, "I love you, too, Poppet." 


End file.
